My Neighbor
by markleedictionary
Summary: Kalau bisa lebih dari tetangga, kenapa tidak?. This is Jaedo's story. Jaehyun x Doyoung NCT U, slight other NCT or SM Rookies's couple. YAOI. Don't like, don't read then.
1. Chapter 1

**My Neighbor**

 _Author : twinklelittlestar00_

 _Cast : Kim Doyoung, Jung Jaehyun, and Other NCT or SMRookies's member._

 _Genre : Romance, Humor(?)_

 _Rating : T (aman :v)_

 _Length : Belum terdeteksi_

 _Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, orangtua, dan agensi. Tapi ceritanya punya saya_

 _Warning : Tidak sesuai dengan EYD, typo, OOC, AU, dan masih banyak teman-temannya. FANFIC INI YAOI, kalo tidak suka mending close aja ya._

* * *

If you don't like

.

.

.

.

.

Then, don't read.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy reading Jaedo shipper ^^

.

.

Jaehyun – Doyoung

* * *

Saat tiba dirumah, Doyoung langsung menghempaskan tubuh lelahnya diatas sofa. Ia menghela nafas berat. Sungguh kegiatan disekolah benar-benar menguras tenaga, sampai-sampai Doyoung merasa sekujur tubuhnya nyeri. Kedengarannya memang berlebihan, tapi itulah adanya.

Doyoung memejamkan matanya kemudian, setelah hampir duapuluh menit terlewati, ia membuka lagi netranya. Doyoung mengerjap sebentar, sedetik kemudian menepuk dahinya sangat keras.

"Aish!" Umpatnya dengan kesal kemudian. Doyoung bergegas kekamarnya setelah menyambar ransel yang sempat ia geletakkan begitu saja diatas lantai.

Hanya butuh beberapa menit bagi Doyoung untuk mengganti pakaian. _Namja_ itu keluar dari kamarnya dengan _long sleeve_ berwarna coklat polos dengan bawahan celana pendek berwarna hitam selutut. Doyoung melangkah kedapur, lalu meminum segelas jus sebentar, setelahnya berjalan keluar rumah.

Tujuan Doyoung adalah kebun dibelakang rumahnya, atau mungkin lebih cocok disebut taman karena luasnya. Hari ini adalah jadwal Doyoung untuk menyiram tanaman. Semua ini sebenarnya ulah ibunya, ibunya benar-benar sayang tanaman. Semua anggota keluarga, dari ayah, sampai kakaknya juga kena jadwal menyiram. Doyoung sendiri hanya bisa menurut, satu karena ia sayang ibunya, dan dua ibunya cepat merajuk jika ditolak permintaannya.

Intinya Doyoung hanya bisa berpasrah.

"Ah…. lelahnya…." Gumam Doyoung sesaat setelah menyalakan keran air. Ia segera menegakkan badannya lalu meraih selang air. Doyoung benar-benar ingin menyelesaikan kegiatan wajib ini secepat mungkin, karena demi apapun tubuhnya sangat lelah dan matanya sudah mau terpejam.

Baru saja Doyoung berjalan beberapa meter, diujung sana, tepatnya dekat kumpulan tanaman mawar, ada sekantong besar pupuk berdiri. Doyoung mendesah kesal.

"Aish… kenapa harus aku?" Geramnya lalu berjalan lagi kearah keran air untuk mematikannya.

" _Eomma_ kejam… Sudah tahu aku tidak suka bau pupuk" Doyoung mulai menggerutu saat memulai kegiatan menabur pupuk. Dan Doyoung berani sumpah, pupuk dihadapannya ini benar-benar bau. Doyoung tidak tahan menciumnya lama-lama.

"Persetan" Ucapnya kemudian segera menabur pupuk asal-asalan. Doyoung sungguh lelah, ia ingin semua ini cepat selesai. Kalau dimarahi itu urusan belakangan, Doyoung hanya ingin istirahat.

Beberapa menit kemudian Doyoung selesai menabur pupuk, ia cepat-cepat meraih selang air. Kegiatan wajibnya tinggal satu, yaitu menyiram. Doyoung merasa sangat excited karena pekerjaannya mau selesai, secepat mungkin Doyoung ingin merasakan ranjangnya.

Dengan asal-asalan lagi, Doyoung memulai kegiatan menyiramnya. Ia berkeliling disekitar belakang rumahnya, menyemprotkan begitu saja air tanpa peduli apakah tanamannya sudah cukup terkena air atau terlalu banyak terkena air.

"Tolong kerjasamanya tanaman, Doyoung yang tampan ini sangat-sangat lelah" Monolog Doyoung saat melewati begitu saja tanaman anggrek yang tergantung diatas. Doyoung sengaja melewatinya, karena malas.

Doyoung seolah-olah diburu oleh waktu, bahkan banyak tanaman yang dilewatkannya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Doyoung berhenti menyemprotkan air ketanaman saat selang airnya tiba-tiba tidak bisa ditarik lagi, atau singkatnya menyangkut.

"Aish! _Jinja_!" Doyoung menggeram kesal lagi. Ada saja halangan yang muncul.

Karena terlalu malas untuk mencari dimana selang airnya menyangkut dan memperbaikinya, Doyoung lebih memilih menarik-narik kasar selang air ditangannya.

"Kenapa…. susah… sekali" Doyoung menarik lagi dengan kuat selang ditangannya. Sampai-sampai badannya jadi miring karena selangnya tidak juga bisa ditarik. Sampai akhirnya,

"Selang sialan! Kenapa tidak bisa–"

 _ **Zrssshhh!**_

Bruk!

"Aduh!"

Doyoung terjatuh dengan keras karena selangnya copot dari keran. Untungnya Doyoung pakai baju lengan panjang. Tapi kakinya.

"Shhhh…." Doyoung meringis karena mata kakinya terluka. Sialnya lukanya cukup besar.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Doyoung mendongak segera. Dihadapannya kini seorang _namja_ berparas tampan dengan rambut sewarna lelehan _caramel_ berdiri dengan wajah khawatir. Ia mengerjap, berpikir darimana orang setampan _namja_ dihadapannya bisa datang. Bahkan Doyoung mengira _namja_ itu malaikat.

"Kau terluka. Kemari biar aku menggendongmu"

.

.

.

.

Hari ini _namja_ bermarga Jung itu kembali ketanah kelahirannya. Ia tersenyum puas saat melihat kamarnya. Ternyata ia cukup berbakat dalam mendekorasi kamar.

"Jaehyun- _ie_ ," _Namja_ bermarga Jung itu menyudahi acara menganggumi kamar barunya. Ia melengokkan kepalanya kepintu

"cepat kedapur"

" _Ne, eomma._ "

Jaehyun pun berakhir didapur bersama ibunya. Ia duduk dengan sabar menanti ibunya yang sedang memasukkan _cookies_ buatannya ketoples besar.

"Setelah ini berikan pada tetangga disebelah," Jaehyun turun dari tempat duduknya. Ia mendekati wanita tersebut lalu berdiri disampingnya.

" _Eomma_ hanya membuat beberapa saja, kau tahu'kan tetangga kita itu sangat banyak?" Jaehyun terkekeh mendengar ucapan ibunya. Ia mengangguk setuju kemudian.

"Baiklah, tolong antarkan kepada tetangga disekitar rumah ya Jaehyun- _ie_ "

" _Arraseo_ , _eomma_ " Jaehyun mengangkat keranjang kecil berisi beberapa toples kue. Ibunya melepaskan apronnya.

"Mengobrolah sebentar dengan para tetangga, siapa tahu ada yang seumuran denganmu J"

Jaehyun melengokkan kepalanya pada pintu dapur.

" _Ne_ , _arraseo_ _eomma_. Aku pergi, _bye_ "

.

.

Jaehyun keluar dari salah satu rumah dengan senyum kecil tepatri dibibirnya. Akhirnya dari beberapa rumah yang ia kunjungi ada juga yang seumurannya dengannya. Anaknya baik dan menyenangkan, Jaehyun sampai lama sekali mengobrol, untungnya masih sore.

Ditangannya tersisa satu toples kue. Jaehyun akhirnya berjalan menuju sebuah rumah klasik dengan dominasi warna putih, serta beragam tanaman disetiap sudutnya. Jaehyun rasa pemilik rumah ini sangat suka tanaman, sampai-sampai rumahnya penuh dengan tanaman.

"Permisi…" Jaehyun berjalan masuk kedalam rumah tersebut. Omong-omong gerbangnya terbuka lebar. Ia menyusuri jalan setapak yang berjumlah tidak lebih sepuluh buah menuju pintu utama. Jaehyun berdiri didepan pintu tersebut, lalu dengan segera memencet bel.

"Halo? Permisi, apa ada orang didalam?" Jaehyun menyernyitkan alis karena tidak mendapatkan jawaban. Padahal gerbangnya terbuka lebar, tapi tidak ada satupun orang yang menjawab.

Kembali Jaehyun memencet bel dihadapannya.

"Apa pemilik rumahnya sedang mandi?" _Namja_ berkulit putih itu bergumam. Ia menengok kekanan dan kekiri. Jaehyun akhirnya berjalan menjauh dari pintu tersebut.

Rumah ini cukup luas, jadi Jaehyun memutuskan untuk mengelilingi rumah tersebut. Beberapa detik berjalan, Jaehyun menemukan sebuah taman yang cukup cantik dibelakang rumah tersebut. Dan lagi, pemilik rumahnya ada disana

"Selang sialan! Kenapa tidak bisa–" sedang mengumpat sembari menarik selang. Mata Jaehyun bergerak cepat menuju arah keran air. Sedetik kemudian ia melotot.

 _ **Zrssshhh!**_

Bruk!

"Aduh!"

 _Namja_ tersebut, _namja_ yang menarik selang air itu terjatuh dengan keras keatas tanah. Jaehyun buru-buru berlari menuju _namja_ tersebut.

"Shhhh…."

Saat tiba, Jaehyun bisa melihat _namja_ tersebut memegangi pergelangan kakinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Jaehyun menatap _namja_ itu khawatir. Ia bisa melihat _namja_ itu mendongak dan menatapnya balik dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

Beberapa detik terdiam, Jaehyun kembali melirik pergelangan kaki _namja_ tersebut. Ternyata mata kakinya terluka, dan ada beberapa goresan dikaki jenjangnya. Jaehyun meletakkan keranjang kecil berisi toples kuenya diatas tanah.

"Kau terluka. Kemari biar aku menggendongmu"

 _Namja_ itu membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan Jaehyun.

"Tidak perlu, ini hanya luka biasa. Aku bisa berdiri sendiri" Jaehyun melirik lagi luka tersebut. Ia menghela nafas lalu mengulurkan tangannya.

 _Namja_ itu menerima uluran tangan Jaehyun, lalu berusaha berdiri dengan bantuan tarikan dari Jaehyun.

Dengan jarak sedekat ini Jaehyun bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana rupa _namja_ tersebut. Dua gigi depannya tampak dominan, benar-benar seperti kelinci. Wajahnya sangat mulus, dan juga putih bersih.

"Terimakasih" Mulai _namja_ tersebut dengan senyum kecilnya, "eummm…"

"Jaehyun, Jung Jaehyun" Jawab Jaehyun dengan cepat, namja itu kembali tersenyum.

"Terimakasih Jaehyun- _ssi_ " Jaehyun mengangguk kecil tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah _namja_ dihadapannya.

"Sama-sama. Eum… siapa namamu?" _Namja_ itu tersenyum lagi.

"Kim Doyoung, panggil Doyoung. Salam kenal" Jaehyun menerima uluran tangan dari _namja_ bernama Doyoung tersebut.

"Ya, salam kenal juga" Balas Jaehyun dengan tatapan masih mengarah pada Doyoung. Doyoung menarik pelan tangannya.

"Kau pasti tetangga baru itu'kan? Kudengar dari _eomma_ ku hari ini ada keluarga yang pindah kerumah nomer 114. Benar tidak?" Jaehyun kembali mengangguk.

"Ya, kau benar" Jawabnya lagi. Doyoung terdiam sesaat. Ia cukup sadar kalau Jaehyun sedari tadi memandangi wajahnya terus. Doyoung buru-buru mengusap wajahnya, ia rasa ada noda tanah disana.

"Wajahku kotor sekali ya?" Jaehyun mengumpati dirinya dalam hati, bagaimana bisa ia terus memandangi wajah Doyoung secara terang-terangan seperti ini. Benar-benar memalukan.

"Tidak! Wajahmu tidak kotor sama sekali" Doyoung menghetikan kegiatan mengusap wajahnya.

"Oh," Doyoung segera menurukan tangannya, lalu tersenyum. "kalau begitu, ayo masuk kedalam."

.

.

Jaehyun berakhir dengan mengobati luka milik Doyoung. Namja bermarga Jung itu tampak serius membersihkan luka Doyoung. Doyoung sendiri menolak sebenarnya, tapi Jaehyun terus memaksa. Daripada berujung adu mulut, Doyoung lebih memilih menerima bantuan Jaehyun.

"Untung lukanya tidak terlalu parah" Jaehyun mendongak setelah selesai mengobati luka Doyoung.

"Mm.. terimakasih, kau sudah sangat banyak membantu" Jaehyun menegakkan tubuhnya lalu duduk disebelah Doyoung.

"Tidak banyak, aku hanya membantumu berdiri dan mengobati lukamu" Doyoung tersenyum mendengar ucapan Jaehyun.

"Baiklah, terimakasih kau sudah membantuku berdiri dan mengobati laku ku" Jaehyun tertawa setelahnya.

" _You're welcome_ " Balasnya kemudian. Doyoung segera merapikan alat-alat P3K yang habis digunakan.

"Kau mau minum apa Jaehyun- _ssi_?" Tanya Doyoung ditengah kegiatannya. Jaehyun memperhatikan dengan seksama yang dilakukan Doyoung.

" _Up to you_. Aku menerima minuman apa saja yang kau sajikan" Doyoung terkekeh mendengar ucapan Jaehyun.

"Kau sangat lucu Jaehyun- _ssi_ " Lalu berdiri sembari membawa kotak P3K.

"tunggu sebentar disini, aku akan ambilkan minuman untukmu" Lanjut Doyoung. Jaehyun tersenyum entah untuk keberapa kalinya.

"Tenang saja aku tidak akan kemana-mana, aku akan menunggumu disini" Balas Jaehyun dengan nada jenaka. Doyoung terkekeh kembali.

"Hentikan, kau ini senang sekali menggoda orang ya" Kemudian Doyoung pergi meninggalkan Jaehyun dengan senyum dibibirnya. Jaehyun merebahkan punggungnya pada sofa. Ia tersenyum lagi. Jaehyun senang jika melihat Doyoung tersenyum karena dirinya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Doyoung datang membawa dua _mug_ berisi coklat panas. _Namja_ itu meletakkannya diatas meja.

"Berhubung cuaca hari ini lumayan dingin dan kau membawa _cookies_ , aku membuat coklat panas. _Jja_ , minumlah, kuharap kau suka" Jaehyun meraih _mug_ diatas meja, ia menatap Doyoung sebentar.

"Apapun yang kau sajikan, aku suka" Kemudian menyeruput coklat panasnya perlahan. Doyoung geleng-geleng mendengarnya, ia kembali duduk disamping Jaehyun.

"Kau pindah kapan Jaehyun- _ssi_?" Tangan Doyoung bergerak meraih toples _cookies_ pemberian Jaehyun. Baru saja hendak membuka tutupnya, tangan Jaehyun sudah lebih dulu meraih toples tersebut. Jaehyun membuka toples tersebut lalu meraih sebuah _cookies_ dan memberikannya pada Doyoung.

"Aku pindah tadi pagi. Cukup panggil aku Jaehyun saja, tidak masalah" Doyoung mengangguk mengerti, lalu menerima kue pemberian Jaehyun.

"Apa kau tinggal sendirian?" Doyoung mengunyah kue dimulutnya, ia segera menggeleng.

"Aku tinggal bersama _appa_ , _eomma_ , dan _hyung_ ku" Jawab Doyoung. Jaehyun mengangguk kecil, tanda paham.

"Kalau kau sendiri?" Tanya Doyoung balik kemudian. Jaehyun menurunkan _mug_ nya.

"Hanya dengan _appa_ dan _eomma_ , aku anak tunggal."

"Wah… pasti menyenangkan jadi anak tunggal" Jaehyun buru-buru menggeleng.

"Tidak juga. Lebih enak punya _hyung_ sepertimu" Doyoung berdecak setelahnya mendengar perkataan Jaehyun.

"Apanya yang enak? Kau tahu, _hyung_ ku itu benar-benar cerewet, dia sangat suka memerintah" Kata Doyoung dengan wajah enggannya, _namja_ itu mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal kemudian. Jaehyun sendiri jadi ingin mencubit pipi Doyoung.

"Bersyukurlah kau tidak punya _hyung_ , kalau kau punya, kau akan menyesal" Sambung Doyoung, lalu menggigit _cookies_ nya malas. Jaehyun hanya bisa terkekeh lalu kembali menyeruput coklat panas buatan Doyoung.

Doyoung sendiri kembali merogoh _cookies_ yang ada dalam toples. Ia begitu menikmati kue-kue kering tersebut didalam mulutnya, bahkan Jaehyun dia acuhkan. Padahal sedari tadi Jaehyun terus menatapnya.

"Kau suka _cookies_ buatan _eomma_ ku?" Tanya Jaehyun, mendapat anggukan cepat dari Doyoung.

"Sangat suka. _Cookies_ buatan _eomma_ mu _jjang_!" Puji Doyoung sembari mengacungkan jempol kanannya, lalu kembali menggigit _cookies_ ditangannya. Jaehyun tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Doyoung.

"Jika kau mau lagi, kau bisa datang kerumahku. Kebetulan _eomma_ selalu membuat kue-kue kering setiap harinya" Doyoung berbinar mendengar ucapan Jaehyun.

"Bolehkah?" Tanyanya memastikan. Jaehyun mengangguk tanda _iya_.

" _Gomawo_ Jaehyun- _ah_!" Ucap Doyoung kemudian dengan ceria. Jaehyun meraih _cookies_ lagi, lalu ia berikan pada Doyoung.

Tangan Doyoung bergerak menerima dengan senang hati kue tersebut. " _Thank you_."

Jaehyun lalu meraih _mug_ berwarna putih yang belum sama sekali disentuh oleh Doyoung. Ia memberikan _mug_ tersebut pada Doyoung. Jaehyun tidak mau Doyoung tersedak, karena mulut _namja_ itu terus penuh daritadi.

"Apa kau selalu perhatian seperti ini pada setiap orang?" Tanya Doyoung iseng setelah menyeruput coklat panasnya.

"Mungkin, iya?" Jawab Jaehyun agak ragu, namun Doyoung tidak ambil pusing, ia mengangguk paham.

"Oh ya, daritadi hanya aku yang memakan _cookies_ nya. Kau tidak mau?" Tanya Doyoung lagi sembari menyodorkan toples kue yang ada digenggamannya pada Jaehyun. Jaehyun mengambil satu _cookies_ , namun lagi-lagi dia berikan pada Doyoung.

"Kenapa kau berikan padaku lagi?" Protes Doyoung ketika _cookies_ ditangan Jaehyun sudah ada didekat mulutnya.

"Aku sudah terlalu sering memakannya, kau saja. Ini" Ucap Jaehyun kembali menyodorkan kue ditangannya kemulut Doyoung. _Namja_ kelinci itu membuka mulutnya dan menerima suapan _cookies_ dari Jaehyun. Doyoung mengunyah kembali untuk kesekian kalinya.

Mungkin jika ada yang melihat keakraban Jaehyun dan Doyoung, mereka akan mengira dua _namja_ itu sudah saling lama mengenal dan berhubungan baik. Padahal kenyataannya, mereka belum genap satu hari mengenal, bahkan mereka baru beberapa jam mengenal.

"Kau sangat mirip kelinci Doyoung- _ah_ , cara makanmu benar-benar persis kelinci" Doyoung yang mendengar perkataan Jaehyun buru-buru merengut sebal.

"Aku sudah terlalu sering mendengar kalimatmu tadi. Aku anggap pujian" Balas Doyoung sedikit sensi tapi tidak ambil pusing sama sekali.

Jaehyun kembali memperhatikan Doyoung. Sebenarnya daritadi tangannya sudah gatal ingin mencubit pipi Doyoung, tapi ia tahan.

"Aku rasa aku sudah kenyang" Gumam Doyoung beberapa menit kemudian setelah menghabiskan hampir setengah toples _cookies_. Tampaknya _namja_ kelinci itu sudah bosan mengunyah. _Cookies_ yang baru ia gigit sekali, ia letakkan diatas meja.

"Rasanya aku tidak bisa bergerak, perutku penuh" Gumam Doyoung lagi setelah menyeruput coklat panasnya yang sudah mulai dingin. Jaehyun tertawa kembali karena tingkah Doyoung.

"Berbaringlah kalau begitu" Saran Jaehyun. Doyoung menguap, lalu bergerak untuk merebahkan tubuhnya disofa.

"Tunggu" Tahan Jaehyun ketika Doyoung hampir sedikit lagi rebahan disofa. _Namja_ kelinci itu kembali menegakkan badannya. Ia menyernyit bingung.

"Apa?" Tanyanya sedikit tidak sabaran. Jemari Jaehyun bergerak kemudian menyapu pelan sudut bibir Doyoung yang belepotan remahan _cookies_. Doyoung sendiri menatap ibu jari Jaehyun yang tepat ada disudut bibirnya.

Setelah selesai, Jaehyun menurunkan tangannya. "Sudah bersih, _jja_ berbaringlah" Lalu tersenyum sangat tampan. Doyoung jadi _speechless_. Mereka baru mengenal, dan Jaehyun sudah bertidak seperti ini.

Tapi kalau boleh jujur Doyoung suka.

" _Gomawo_ Jaehyun- _ah_ " Ucap Doyoung kemudian dengan nada sedikit gugup. Jaehyun membalasnya dengan senyuman. "Tidak masalah. Berbaringlah."

"Ekhem!"

 **TBC?**

* * *

a/n : Holla! New Jaedo shipper is here!*apaan*. Duh lagi suka Jaedo nih, dan akhirnya nulis beginian. Yaampun, suka banget sama mereka, aku lihatnya cocok banget. Mereka masuk dalam _list_ couple favorit aku. DUH POKOKNYA SUKA *_*

Oh ya kasi saran dong, menurut kalian siapa yang cocok jadi pengganggu dihubungan mereka. Tapi dari pihak Doyoungnya ya, jangan Jaehyunnya. Coba kasi saran Member NCT x Doyoung couple yang lain yang cocok menurut kalian. Soalnya masih agak bingung nentuin. Kasi masukan pake pair yang mana lagi juga boleh. Tapi jangan Jaeyong, mereka itu terlalu macho kalo decouple-in, Taeten dan Yutae baru tuh saya suka wks. Kasi masukan juga boleh. Apapun boleh.

Jaedo _shipper_ yang lain, yok temenan? Wks :v. Kalo udah baca tinggalkan review kalian ya kawan :)

Tertanda, Jaedo _shipper_. 29th of June.


	2. Chapter 2

The second chapter.

* * *

"Ekhem!"

Jaehyun maupun Doyoung langsung menatap arah pintu masuk. Mereka mengerjap, didepan sana seorang _namja_ berparas persis dengan Doyoung sedang berdiri sembari menyilangkan tangan didepan dada. _Namja_ itu memasang wajah khas meme _if you what I mean_ sembari menaik turunkan alis.

" _Uri_ Doyoung- _ie_ kedatangan tamu ternyata" Ucap _namja_ itu dengan santai lalu melangkah masuk. Jaehyun dan Doyoung buru-buru berdiri.

"Siapa namamu?. Apa kau sudah sering berkunjung diam-diam seperti ini untuk menemui adikku?" Doyoung melotot kaget mendengar ucapan kakaknya. Sungguh membuat malu. Jaehyun sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum maklum.

"Aku Jung Jaehyun, _hyung_. Aku pendatang baru dikawasan ini, aku baru tiba tadi pagi" Balas Jaehyun dengan ramah. Pria tersebut mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Oooh begitu… Aku kira kau _pacar_ adik ku" Jaehyun tersenyum lagi. Sedangkan Doyoung menatap garang kakaknya.

"Aku bukan pacarnya Doyoung, _hyung_. Kami bahkan baru mengenal beberapa jam yang lalu" Balas Jaehyun mengkoreksi ucapan kakak Doyoung. Doyoung sendiri melirik Jaehyun sebentar, sedikit melempar senyum, lalu menatap garang lagi kakaknya.

"Oh begitu… Padahal kalau aku lihat, kalian cocok." Doyoung buru-buru menarik lengan kakaknya. Ia benar-benar tidak tahan memiliki kakak seperti ini.

"Kami tidak pacaran, _hyung_ ini ada-ada saja. Ah ya! Hari ini'kan jadwal _hyung_ untuk memasak, jadi _hyung_ masak sana. Aku sudah lapar Gongmyung- _ie_ _hyung_." _Namja_ bernama Gongmyung itu memincingkan mata kearah adiknya. Ia segera menarik Doyoung, lalu merangkulnya.

" _Hyung_ hanya bercanda. Kau tidak usah memerah begitu." Jaehyun sendiri hanya bisa terkekeh melihat tingkah kakak beradik tersebut.

Gongmyung kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Jaehyun. "Kau tahu Jaehyun - _ssi_ , adik kecilku ini sangat mudah tersipu," Gongmyung mencubit pipi Doyoung. "pipinya cepat merah jika sedang malu. Tapi kalau memerah begini, Doyoung- _ie_ terlihat manis bukan?"

" _Hyung_!" Jaehyun menatap Doyoung setelahnya. Benar saja pipi _namja_ tersebut tampak memerah.

"Aku setuju dengan _hyung_. Doyoung terlihat manis jika memerah seperti itu, dia terlihat lucu." Balas Jaehyun membenarkan ucapan Gongmyung. Doyoung mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Stop _hyung_! Kau harus memasak sekarang juga!" Doyoung melepas tangan kakaknya secara paksa. Ia lalu menarik tangan Jaehyun.

"Kau juga harus pulang, ini sudah malam Jaehyun- _ah_."

Jaehyun melirik kearah tangan Doyoung yang menggenggam tangannya. Jaehyun tersenyum kecil saat tahu tangan itu terasa panas, dan _er_ sedikit bergetar?.

" _Ne_."

.

.

Setelah kepulangan Jaehyun dan selesainya makan malam penuh keributan dengan _hyung_ nya, Doyoung memutuskan untuk langsung pergi kekamar. Ia masih agak kesal dengan Gongmyung. Biasanya sehabis makan malam mereka akan nonton tv bersama, tapi mungkin tidak untuk hari ini.

"Kelinci! Kau dikamar'kan?"

Doyoung yang baru berbaring segera mendengus sebal mendengar suara kakaknya.

Krieeeet

"Lama sekali menjawabnya, pasti sedang memikirkan si tetangga nomer seratus empatbelas itu ya?" Tanya Gongmyung bermaksud kembali menggoda Doyoung. Sedetik kemudian sebuah boneka penguin terlempar kearah Gongmyung.

"Berheti menggodaku _hyung_! Kami tidak ada hubung apapun!"

Gongmyung tertawa kecil melihat reaksi adiknya. Terlihat sangat jengkel dan malu disaat bersamaan.

"Lihat pipimu merah. Doyoung- _ie_ sangat menggemaskan jika tersipu" Kemudian sebuah guling terlempar kearah Gongmyung. _Namja_ itu meraih guling tersebut.

" _Ish_! Aku bilang berhenti menggodaku _hyung_!"

Gongmyung kembali tertawa. Rasanya begitu menyenangkan menggoda Doyoung.

"Padahal kalian baru mengenal, tapi sudah saling menatap penuh cinta begitu. Jaehyun juga menyapu penuh cinta sudut bibirmu, dan itu benar-benar so sweet, bahkan dia memintamu untuk berbaring,"

"Eh?" Gongmyung terdiam sesaat. Kemudian ia menampakkan wajah terkejut dengan mulut hampir menganga lebar. Ia baru sadar dengan akhir kalimat yang ia ucapkan. _Namja_ itu menuding adiknya dengan mata menyipit.

"Untuk apa Jaehyun memintamu berbaring? Kalian pasti mau melakukan yang tidak-tidak ya? Hayoo, mengaku! Kalau tidak aku akan beritahu _appa_ dan _eomma_." Doyoung mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak menyerang kakaknya. _Namja_ kelinci itu benar-benar ingin memasukkan kakaknya dalam lemari, kemudian menguncinya, dan membuang lemari tersebut kejurang.

"Demi Tuhan! Kami baru mengenal beberapa jam yang lalu, mana mungkin kami melakukan yang tidak-tidak! Dasar _byuntae_!"

Gongmyung memasang wajah andalannya; meme _if you know what I mean_ nya kembali. "Kau bilang baru beberapa jam mengenal tidak mungkin melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak bukan?. Jadi, kalau sudah cukup lama mengenalnya, baru mungkin begitu melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak?"

Pipi Doyoung langsung bersemu mendengar kalimat kakaknya. Ia buru-buru turun dari ranjangnya. Kali ini Doyoung tidak akan melepaskan kakaknya.

" _Hyung_! Aku bersumpah akan mengikatmu dan menguncimu dalam gudang setelah ini!"

.

.

.

.

Setelah mengenakan seragam, Doyoung mematut dirinya didepan cermin. Ia segera merapikan rambutnya. _Namja_ kelinci itu tersenyum puas saat melihat dirinya sudah rapi. Ini saatnya Doyoung kembali kesekolah dengan status dan tingkat yang baru.

"Kenapa lama sekali? Kau berdandan ya?" Doyoung mendengus mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. Ia melirik malas kakaknya yang berdiri diambang pintu kamarnya.

" _Hyung_ ini masih pagi…" Gumam Doyoung memperingatkan. Gongmyung sendiri hanya bisa tertawa melihat ekspresi sang adik. Segera _namja_ itu berjalan mendekati Doyoung, lalu merangkul lelaki yang lebih muda tersebut.

"Kau pakai lipstick? Kenapa bibirmu merah begini?" Tanya Gongmyung kembali menggoda adiknya. Doyoung menepis kasar tangan kakaknya.

"Jangan menggodaku terus! Sana cari pekerjaan lain! Dasar aneh!" Geram Doyoung, lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Gongmyung sendirian dikamar. Gongmyung hanya bisa terbahak setelah itu.

.

.

Saat tiba disekolah, Doyoung sudah disambut oleh berbagai wajah baru. Disepanjang koridor banyak sekali siswa tingkat sepuluh berkeliaran, bahkan dipenjuru wilayah sekolah. Doyoung yang sedikit tidak suka keramaian langsung tancap gas menuju kelasnya.

Dia sebenarnya cukup risih dipandangi terus oleh para _hoobae_.

"Doyoung!"

Doyoung segera menghetikan langkahnya. Ia kemudian memutar badan. Beberapa meter didepannya sudah ada Jaehyun yang tersenyum cerah. _Namja_ bermarga Jung itu mendekat kearah Doyoung.

"Ternyata kita satu sekolah" Mulai Jaehyun ketika sudah berdiri dihadapan Doyoung.

" _N–ne_ " Jawab Doyoung sedikit gugup. Mengingat kejadian kemarin membuatnya benar-benar malu. Ini semua salah kakaknya yang menyebalkan itu.

"Kurasa kau lebih tua dariku, jadi apakah aku harus memanggilmu _hyung_ mulai sekarang?" Tanya Jaehyun masih dengan senyum ramahnya. Doyoung hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai balasan.

Menyadari kecanggungan Doyoung, Jaehyun segera merangkul _namja_ tersebut.

"Tidak perlu dipikirkan, apalagi sampai merasa malu. Lagipula Gongmyung _hyung_ hanya bercanda" Ujar Jaehyun paham akan maksud kecanggungan Doyoung. _Namja_ kelinci tersebut sebenarnya sudah dari kemarin, sehabis mengantarnya sampai pagar rumah, bersikap canggung seperti itu.

Doyoung tersenyum kikuk. "Apa sikapku mudah ditebak?" Jaehyun mengangguk cepat.

"Yap, sangat mudah. Bahkan sangat-sangat mudah" Ucap Jaehyun sedikit bercanda. Doyoung merengut, ia mem _pout_ kan bibirnya.

"Aku baru tahu kau ternyata cukup menyebalkan." Sinis Doyoung kemudian dengan mata menyipit tidak suka. Jaehyun terkekeh melihat tingkah Doyoung.

"Kenapa kau lucu sekali _hyung_? _Aigo_ …" Gumam Jaehyun dengan tangan refleks mencubit pelan pipi Doyoung. Doyoung sendiri hanya bisa terdiam. Ia berpikir, apakah Jaehyun memang selalu bersikap seperti ini pada semua orang yang baru dikenalnya?. Kenapa Jaehyun senang sekali melakukan kontak fisik melebihi teman biasa, padahal mereka baru mengenal kemarin.

"Ya! Hentikan!" Protes Doyoung saat merasakan jemari Jaehyun tambah keras mencubit pipinya. Jaehyun langsung tertawa lepas melihat wajah geram Doyoung.

" _Mianhae_ _hyung_. Sakit ya?" Kali ini tangan Jaehyun kembali bergerak menyentuh pipi Doyoung. Tadi _namja_ itu mencubit, sekarang ia malah mengusap pipi Doyoung.

"Ya! Jangan usap pipiku seperti itu!" Protes Doyoung lagi dengan wajah kesal. Sejujurnya ia malu diperlakukan seperti ini didepan umum oleh Jaehyun. Banyak pasang mata sedari tadi menatap mereka.

" _Hyung_ sangat lucu, seperti kelinci."

"Sialan" Doyoung mendesis sebal saat Jaehyun lagi-laginya mencubit pipinya.

"Doyoung- _ie_ _hyung_ seperti kelinci!"

"Haish! Jaehyun hentikan! Jangan menarik pipiku!"

Kegaduhan yang mereka ciptakan tersebut malah mengundang lebih banyak pasang mata untuk melihat. Doyoung yang berhasil melepaskan diri dari Jaehyun segera menarik pipi _namja_ itu keras-keras, bermaksud balas dendam. Ia memberikan _mehrong_ gratis pada Jaehyun, sedangkan Jaehyun mengaduh kesakitan.

Doyoung baru saja hendak kabur, tapi niatannya langsung batal saat melihat seseorang berdiri dibelakang Jaehyun. Dengan cepat ia berjalan menuju orang tersebut.

"Taeil _hyung_!"

"Doyoung- _ie_!"

Jaehyun berhenti mengusap pipinya saat sadar Doyoung menyerukan nama seseorang. Ia berbalik, dan mendapati Doyoung sudah dirangkul oleh _namja_ bernama Taeil tersebut. Jaehyun tanpa sadar memasang wajah tidak suka.

"Bagaimana liburanmu eum? Menyenangkan?" Doyoung mengangguk cepat.

"Eum! Menyenangkan sekali. Bagaimana dengan _hyung_?"

Doyoung melambai kecil pada Jaehyun ketika melewati anak tersebut.

"Lumayan menyenangkan" Jaehyun cemberut maksimal melihat bagaimana sikap Doyoung tadi. _Namja_ itu hanya melambai tanpa sepatah katapun. Samar-samar ia masih bisa mendengar percakapan dua orang tersebut.

"Kenapa hanya lumayan?"

"Karena aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu saat liburan. Kau tahu'kan?, aku juga rindu padamu."

Alis Jaehyun mengerut jijik mendengar ucapan Taeil. Ia mendengus setelahnya.

"Cih! Dasar gombal! Hanya manis dimulut!"

.

.

.

.

Jaehyun segera bernafas lega saat kelas dibubarkan. Akhirnya tiga jam pembelajaran yang isinya hanya perkenalan terlewati. Jaehyun segera menelungkupkan tangannya diatas meja, dan menyembunyikan wajahnya. Hari ini ia agak _badmood_ , yah akibat 'itu'.

"Ayo makan siang Jaehyun- _ah_." Jaehyun mengangkat kepalanya. Ia menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Aku tidak lapar." Jawabnya sedikit berbohong. Dia sebenarnya lapar, tapi malas bergerak.

"Jangan menolak, ayo pergi bersama." Teman sebangku, sekaligus tetangga Jaehyun itu tak habis akal mengajak Jaehyun kekantin. Sekarang _namja_ bernama Winwin itu menarik-narik tangan Jaehyun, berusaha keras melepas Jaehyun yang tampak lengket dengan bangkunya.

"Kau saja, aku tidak ingin." Jaehyun kembali menolak. Ia memasang wajah super malas, tapi Winwin tampak tidak perduli dan tetap melanjutkan aksinya.

"Ayolah, ayo Jaehyun. Ayo pergi bersama." Rengek Winwin lagi, masih berusaha membujuk Jaehyun. _Namja_ bermarga Jung itu menghela nafas, tak akan ada habisnya berdebat dengan Winwin. Jadi ia segera beranjak dari bangkunya.

"Nah! Begitu baru Jung Jaehyun." Winwin berucap seolah-olah mereka mengenal sudah cukup lama. Padahal baru berkenalan dan mengobrol kemarin. Jaehyun hanya memasang wajah datar.

"Ayo!"

.

.

Suasana ramai langsung menyambut Jaehyun dan Winwin ketika mereka sampai dikantin. Jaehyun yang ditarik Winwin entah kemana hanya bisa pasrah. Beberapa menit berjalan akhirnya mereka sampai disebuah meja panjang berwarna putih dekat counter makanan. Winwin melepas pegangannya pada tangan Jaehyun.

"Kun _hyung_ ~!" Winwin berseru bahagia lalu duduk disamping _namja_ bernama Kun. Mengabaikan Jaehyun yang masih berdiri.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga. Aku sampai kelaparan menunggumu." Winwin tertawa renyah dan merangkul Kun.

" _Mianhae_ … Kalau begitu ayo pesan makanan. Jaehyun!" Jaehyun menoleh.

"Ya?" Jawabnya. Winwin melirik tempat duduk diseberangnya.

"Duduklah." Ucapnya kemudian dengan senyum ramah. Seolah-olah meja dan kursi dikantin adalah miliknya. Jaehyun pun duduk tanpa bicara lagi.

Winwin dan Kun beranjak dari tempat duduk. Baru saja Jaehyun bergabung, mereka sudah mau pergi.

"Kau mau pesan apa Jaehyun? Biar aku ambilkan sekalian."

Jaehyun berpikir sejenak. " _Sandwich_ dan _orang juice_ ," Winwin mengangguk paham.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar." Setelahnya Kun dan Winwin menghilang dalam kerumunan siswa lapar.

Jaehyun pun sendirian. _Namja_ itu segera menopang dagunya, alisnya mengerut, wajahnya terlihat _badmood_ sekali. Entah kenapa perasaan kesal dari pagi itu masih saja terasa sampai sekarang. Jaehyun tidak pernah merasa _badmood_ separah ini, apalagi penyebabnya masih diragukan _(melihat Doyoung dirangkul orang)_. Jadi apa pantas Jaehyun merasakan hal seperti ini?.

"Astaga, kantin benar-benar penuh, aku ikut duduk disini ya…" Karena terlalu asik melamun, Jaehyun sampai tidak sadar _penyebab badmoodnya_ sudah duduk disebelahnya. Untungnnya Doyoung sendirian, bukan bersama _orang itu_.

"Kau tidak makan?" Doyoung kembali berbicara karena Jaehyun tak kunjung menyahut. Ia membuka sumpitnya.

"Makananku masih _on the way_ ," Jawab Jaehyun. Doyoung yang hampir memakan makanannya langsung terkekeh.

"Apanya yang _on the way_? Dasar…" Gumam Doyoung sembari geleng-geleng, tak lupa juga tersenyum. Jaehyun disampingnya terus saja menatap Doyoung.

" _Astaga! Kenapa dia manis sekali?"_ Batin Jaehyun tidak kalem, bagaikan _fangirl_ yang sedang _fangirling_ -an.

" _Hyung_ , pulang sekolah ini kau ada kegiatan?" Mulai Jaehyun. Doyoung yang sedang mengunyah makanan, menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak kurasa. Kenapa?" Jaehyun buru-buru tersenyum senang. Ia segera menggeser duduknya agar lebih dekat dengan Doyoung.

Dengan segera Jaehyun merangkul Doyoung. "Ayo jalan-jalan. Temani aku berkeliling _hyung_." Balasnya dengan nada memohon. Doyoung segera melepas tangan Jaehyun yang melingkar dibahunya. Doyoung malu ditatap banyak pasang mata, apalagi ini dikantin.

" _N-ne_ … Aku temani." Jawab Doyoung mengiyakan permintaan Jaehyun. Jaehyun sendiri langsung tersenyum sumringah. "Yeay! _Gomawo hyung_ ~" Lalu memeluk Doyoung erat dari samping.

Bertepatan dengan itu, Kun dan Winwin tiba. Mereka melengo melihat Jaehyun tersenyum bahagia sembari memeluk Doyoung. Doyoung sendiri berwajah tidak tahan, dengan sumpit masih ditangan.

"Astaga!. Apakah Taeil saja tidak cukup untukmu?" Tanya Kun spontan. Jaehyun melepas pelukannya ketika mendengar nama keramat itu disebutkan. Ia langsung berwajah datar. Doyoung sendiri heran melihat tingkah Jaehyun.

"Ucapkan lagi, yang keras Kun. Biar semua orang dikantin mendengarnya. Ish!, kau ini!" Kesal Doyoung kemudian dengan wajah merajuk. Bahkan sumpitnya sudah beralih fungsi menjadi alat tusuk _kimbap_.

Kun dan Winwin hanya bisa tertawa. "Kenapa sendiri?, biasanya selalu dengan Taeil." Ejek Kun lagi. Mendengar itu Doyoung segera mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Ia menatap Kun tajam.

"Bicara lagi, nasibmu akan sama dengan _kimbap_ ini Kun!" Ancamnya dengan wajah kelewat imut. Jaehyun yang sedang kesal saja merasa gemas melihatnya.

Omong-omong sedari tadi Jaehyun sibuk menahan diri. Ia agaknya cukup kesal mendengar percakapan Kun dan Doyoung. Apalagi kalimat-kalimat Doyoung tadi sangat ambigu. Seperti ada suatu hal yang Doyoung dan Kun rahasiakan.

"Hahahaha! _Arraseo_ , aku tidak akan bicara apapun lagi. Maaf Moon Doyoung~" Doyoung segera bangkit dan berusaha menarik rambut Kun.

"Ish! Kau ini!" Geramnya tambah kesal. Kun sendiri tergelak puas melihat reaksi Doyoung, sembari berusaha menghindar dari amukan _namja_ kelinci itu.

"Iya, iya, aku minta maaf Doyoung- _ah_! Tidak lagi, sumpah!" Ucap Kun setelahnya saat Doyoung berhasil menarik rambutnya. Winwin hanya bisa tertawa dengan keributan yang dua _namja_ itu buat. Jaehyun sendiri hanya diam, sibuk berargumen dengan pemikirannya.

"Ada apa ini ribut-ribut? Aku mendengar ada yang menyebut **Moon Doyoung** tadi–"

Dan satu perusuh datang, Doyoung segera saja menariknya. Dengan tega Doyoung mencubiti lengan _namja_ bernama Ten itu.

"Ampun! Jangan sakiti Ten yang imut ini!"

Jaehyun yang melihat hanya bisa _facepalm_. Sebenarnya tidak hanya dia, tapi Kun dan Winwin juga. Padahal ia tidak kenal, tapi entah kenapa Jaehyun ikut merasa malu mendengar teriakan Ten. Kalau Doyoung teriak sih ia tidak malu, malah ia suka. Apalagi kalau berteriak sambil….

"Astaga, apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Jaehyun langsung menghentikan fantasi gilanya saat melihat siapa yang datang. Dia, orang itu, ya _namja_ itu, yang Jaehyun anggap mulai pagi tadi sebagai _rival_ , sedang berusaha dengan _(sok)_ gentlenya memisahkan Doyoung dan Ten yang bertengkar. Secara tidak sadar, Jaehyun jadi menampilkan ekspresi tidak suka yang kentara, dengan aura tubuh yang tiba-tiba suram.

Sekarang _namja_ itu sudah berdiri diantara Doyoung dan Ten.

"Apa yang kalian ributkan eoh? _Aigo_ , kalian ini benar-benar." Mulai _namja_ itu sembari menggeleng tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak mencari keributan, aku hanya bilang Moon Do-hmpffhh!"

"Bisakah kau diam? Astaga aku ingin sekali menjarit mulutmu Ten," Bisik Doyoung geram. _Namja_ itu terkekeh.

"Aku hanya bilang apa Ten? Bilang Moon Doyoung?" Jaehyun mendelik tidak suka pada _namja_ itu. Ten buru-buru melepas tangan Doyoung yang membekap mulutnya.

"Taeil _hyung_ tidak perlu pakai kode-kode lagi, sudah jadian saja!" Seru Ten dengan hebohnya. Mengabaikan Doyoung yang sekarang gegalapan sendiri, _namja_ itu malu setengah mati.

Jaehyun sendiri auranya sudah benar-benar gelap. Entah kenapa ia jadi muak ada diantara mereka. Ingin pergi, tapi tidak rela.

"Sudah jangan menggoda Doyoung terus, tidak lihat wajahnya memerah?" Semua kompak menoleh kearah Doyoung. _Namja_ bermarga Kim itu buru-buru menutupi wajahnya.

"Apa yang kalian lihat eoh? Ish! Jangan menatapku begitu!" Mereka langsung kompak tertawa melihat tingkah Doyoung. Kecuali Jaehyun, _namja_ itu sibuk memperhatikan gerak-gerik Taeil.

Setelahnya Taeil mendekati Doyoung, lalu tangannya bergerak untuk melepas jemari-jemari Doyoung yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Jangan ditutup begitu," Ucap Taeil kemudian. Seketika Jaehyun langsung mengumpat dalam hati. Penglihatan Jaehyun tidak mungkin salah, _namja_ itu baru saja meliriknya melalui ujung mata. Seolah-olah memberi sinyal pada Jaehyun untuk menyerah.

" _Dasar pendek! Apa maksudnya itu?! Dia ingin menantangku?!"_

Taeil segera meraih jemari Doyoung untuk digenggam, ia tersenyum lalu melanjutkan ucapannya. "aku jadi tidak bisa melihat wajah manismu jika sedang memerah. Jadi jangan ditutup ya Doyoung- _ie_."

Dan Jaehyun berani sumpah, setelah ini ia akan buat Taeil menyesal telah menantangnya.

 **TBC?**

* * *

a/n : Yak! Dan tbc dengan gajenya. Sumpah aku stuck banget buat chapter ini : ( Mungkin gara-gara kelamaan mikir dan males ngetik, ide jadi bubar semua. Aneh emang chapter ini, tapi aku harap kalian suka xD

Btw ff ini nyeleneh ya? Maafkan saya, soalnya sayanya yang buat juga nyeleneh. Tapi sekali lagi, aku harap kalian suka xD *lol*

Eh yang milih Taeil banyak, jadi PHOnya Taeil aja xD Johnny diurutan kedua, emmm mungkin nanti akan saya pakai juga sebagai PHO kedua xD

Dan makasih untuk yang sudah review, fav, dan follow. Aku sayang kalian~

Akhir kata, jangan lupa review habis baca. Luv you guys~


	3. Chapter 3

Third chapter

* * *

Langit sudah berubah gelap satu jam yang lalu, tapi Jaehyun tampak masih berdiri didepan pos _security_. _Namja_ bermarga Jung itu menggembungkan pipinya, sebenarnya sudah lelah menunggu.

Tidak perlu diberitahu lagi, tentu saja yang ditunggunya sedari tadi adalah Kim Doyoung.

Rencananya Jaehyun ingin menagih perkataan Doyoung yang sanggup menemaninya berkeliling. Jadi ia tidak protes sama sekali menanti Doyoung. Mau selama apapun, Jaehyun akan tetap setia menanti– _uhuk._

"Aduh Kun- _ge_ jahat!"

Jaehyun yang mendengar suara familiar–yang tentunya suara Winwin– tersebut, segera menolehkan kepala. Dan benar saja, Winwin dan Kun terlihat berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

"Kau belum pulang?" Winwin bertanya agak terkejut ketika melihat Jaehyun masih berada disekolah. Jaehyun mengangguk.

"Apa kau melihat Doyoung _hyung_?" Tanyanya kemudian. Kun melirik kebelakang.

"Itu, dia sudah datang." Ucapnya sembari menoleh kearah Jaehyun. Jaehyun sendiri tersenyum sumringah ketika melihat Doyoung yang baru keluar dari gedung sekolah.

"Wah, nampaknya ada yang mau kencan. G _ood luck_ ya." Winwin berucap kemudian dengan nada sedikit menggoda diawal. Jaehyun hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang.. Bye Jaehyun~"

"Oke. Bye~"

Sepeninggal Kun dan Winwin, Jaehyun segera berjalan kearah Doyoung. Ia terlalu tidak sabar hanya untuk menanti Doyoung datang kepadanya. Jadi dengan langkah lebar, Jaehyun berdiri dihadapan Doyoung.

"Omo! Dia'kan yang dikantin tadi? Benar?" Doyoung tidak menggubris sama sekali ucapan Ten yang disampingnya. Ia menatap kearah Jaehyun.

"Kenapa kau belum pulang?" Ten yang tahu dirinya diabaikan segera merengut sebal.

"Aku menunggu mu _hyung_. _Hyung_ tidak lupa'kan dengan permintaanku?" Ucap Jaehyun dengan senyum yang setia bertengger dibibirnya. Doyoung terdiam, mencoba mengingat.

"Oh~! Iya, aku baru ingat," Ucapnya setelah ingat dengan permintaan Jaehyun tadi siang dikantin. Jaehyun tambah tersenyum lebar.

"Apa kita pergi berkeliling sekarang?" Lanjut Doyoung kemudian. Jaehyun segera mengangguk semangat.

" _Dangyeonhaji_! _Kajja_ pergi sekarang _hyung_." Doyoung yang mendengar kalimat kelewat semangat Jaehyun terkekeh. Setelahnya ia menoleh kearah Ten dengan tatapan pura-pura menyesal.

"Kita tidak jadi pulang bersama. _Mianhae_ Ten, kau harus pulang sendiri hari ini." Ten memutar mata malas. Ia melirik sebal kearah Doyoung.

"Dasar tukang selingkuh. Awas saja kau, akan ku adukan perilaku mu ini pada Taeil _hyung_!"

Mendengar itu, wajah Jaehyun langsung mengeruh. Apa-apaan kalimat Ten itu. Memangnya Doyoung–nya– kekasih _namja_ pendek itu. Cih, mengingatnya saja Jaehyun jadi kesal.

"Bicara apa kau ini… Ish, sana pulang!" Doyoung segera mendorong Ten setelahnya. Jaehyun melirik kearah Doyoung. Walau keadaan sudah gelap, Jaehyun bisa melihat dengan jelas ada guratan merah dipipi _namja_ itu.

Dan entah kenapa kekesalan Jaehyun jadi bertambah dua kali lipat.

"Iya aku pulang! Puas?" Ten membalas usiran Doyoung dengan nada jengkel. Sebelum benar-benar pergi, jemari nakalnya dengan tega menarik pipi Doyoung dengan keras. Ten langsung berlari terbirit-birit.

"Bye kelinci!" Ia tidak mau sampai diamuk Doyoung.

Kembali ke Doyoung dan Jaehyun. Doyoung tampak mengelus pipinya yang berdenyut sakit. Jaehyun yang melihatnya refleks memegang pipi Doyoung.

"Apa sakit sekali?" Tanya Jaehyun kemudian. Tidak sadar kalau Doyoung lumayan terkejut karena perlakuan tidak terduganya. Buru-buru Doyoung menjauhkan wajahnya dan menggeleng.

"Tidak.. tidak sama sekali." Jawab Doyoung bohong. Cubitan Ten tentu saja sakit, bahkan sangat sakit. Tapi mulutnya otomatis menjawab seperti itu. Kalau boleh jujur Doyoung malu diperlakukan seperti tadi.

Jaehyun yang mendengarnya tersenyum kemudian.

"Kalau begitu ayo."

.

.

.

.

Selama hidupnya, Jaehyun tidak pernah sekalipun yang namanya mengalami _jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama_. Menurutnya merasa cinta pada seseorang itu tidak bisa dalam hanya sekali lihat, apalagi hanya sekilas melihat. Jatuh cinta itu butuh proses dan waktu untuk meyakinkan hati. Apakah benar merasa cinta pada orang itu, atau hanya sekedar suka.

Jaehyun sedikitpun tidak percaya dengan hal semacam itu. Menurutnya juga agak berlebihan dan sedikit _bullshit_.

Tapi anggapannya itu sudah berubah sekarang. Setelah melihat Doyoung, ia langsung menyadari ternyata hal semacam _jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama_ itu ada. Bahkan ia sampai tergila-gila rasanya.

Dulu ia sempat bilang butuh proses dan waktu untuk menyakinkan, tapi sekarang menurutnya hal itu tidak perlu lagi. Hatinya sudah mantap memutuskan bahwa ia cinta pada Doyoung, pada pandangan pertama.

Jaehyun bahkan baru tahu jatuh cinta itu indah sekali rasanya. Ia benar-benar berterimakasih pada orangtuanya, berkat mereka ia bisa bertemu Doyoung. Jaehyun sangat bersyukur bisa dipertemukan dengan mahluk secantik, semanis, dan sebaik Doyoung.

"–kau melamun ya?"

Jaehyun mengerjap sesaat. Ia menatap Doyoung sembari terdiam.

"Ternyata benar kau melamun sedari tadi? Astaga… Apa yang kau lamun'kan eoh? Ayo turun." Tanpa memberi kesempatan Jaehyun membalas, tangan Doyoung sudah menarik cepat tangan Jaehyun.

Dan Jaehyun baru sadar, ternyata bus yang mereka tumpangi sudah kosong. Ia meringis dalam hati.

Mungkin setelah ini ia akan belajar untuk mengurangi kebiasaannya berkhayal dan melamun.

"Nah, kita mau kemana?" Setelah keluar dari bus, Doyoung segera melempar pertanyaan. Jaehyun bahkan belum memikirkan ingin pergi kemana. Jadi dengan ragu ia menjawab.

"Terserah _hyung_. Kemana saja _hyung_ membawaku, aku tidak masalah." Doyoung yang mendengarnya melengo. Bahkan Jaehyun sendiri tidak tahu mau pergi kemana.

"Maaf _hyung_." Jaehyun disebelahnya langsung mencicit kemudian. Doyoung tersenyum kecil melihat tingkahnya.

"Tidak masalah. Jangan memasang wajah sedih begitu. Oh ya, kalau begitu bagaimana jika kita makan saja?"

.

.

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit, akhirnya Doyoung dan Jaehyun menemukan tempat makan yang mereka inginkan. Doyoung dan Jaehyun memilih meja yang agak menjorok kedalam. Setelah memesan, Doyoung segera membuka ranselnya, ponselnya bergetar tanda ada pesan masuk.

"Siapa?" Jaehyun bertanya setelah Doyoung selesai membalas pesan yang diterimanya. Doyoung meletakkan ponselnya diatas meja.

"Gongmyung _hyung_." Jawab Doyoung singkat. Jaehyun mengangguk kecil kemudian. Sekarang gilirannya yang mengeluarkan ponsel dari ransel. Dia tidak mendapat pesan maupun telepon dari seseorang.

Jaehyun sendiri berniat mengabadikan ekspresi Doyoung saat ini. _Namja_ dihadapannya tampak serius memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Bahkan _namja_ itu tidak curiga sama sekali ketika Jaehyun agak mendekatkan ponselnya kearahnya. Jaehyun tersenyum puas ketika berhasil memotret Doyoung.

Segera saja ia kembali menyimpan ponselnya. Bertepatan dengan itu, Doyoung menatap kearahnya.

"Kau juga dapat pesan?" Tanya Doyoung. Jaehyun buru-buru mengangguk.

"Iya."

"Dari siapa?" Jaehyun langsung tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Doyoung. Senyum-senyum bahagia khas orang jatuh cinta.

"Dari teman." Jawabnya lagi.

"Teman sekelas?" Walaupun kesannya Doyoung sangat _kepo_ , Jaehyun tetap suka. Bahkan sangat suka.

"Iya _hyung-ie_ ~" Jawabnya kembali dengan suara dibuat imut. Doyoung yang mendengarnya terkekeh. Jaehyun tersenyum untuk kesekian kalinya. Hari ini tawa Doyoung masuk dalam list hal terfavorit untuk dilihatnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian makanan mereka datang. Setelah pelayan yang membawa makan mereka pergi, Doyoung segera meraih sumpit miliknya.

"Wah~ Pasti sangat enak." Gumam Doyoung dengan lirih sebelum memulai acara makannya. Jaehyun yang melihat itu jadi tidak tahan ingin mencubit pipi _namja_ kelinci didepanya.

"Makan makananmu Jae. Jangan menatapku terus." Doyoung berucap kemudian saat sadar sedari tadi Jaehyun terus saja menatapnya.

Jaehyun sendiri hanya bisa tertawa melihat bagaimana ekspresi Doyoung saat menegurnya. Ia pun meraih sumpitnya, dan mulai memakan makanannya.

"Setelah ini mau pergi kemana?" Jaehyun bertanya disela-sela kegiatan makan mereka. Doyoung terdiam sebentar dengan mulut mengunyah, memikirkan tempat–makan– apalagi yang ingin dikunjunginya.

Jaehyun yang melihat kejadian itu tambah tidak tahan ingin mencubit pipi _namja_ didepannya, mengingat bagaimana menggemaskannya Doyoung sekarang.

"Aku ingin makan sesuatu. Tapi belum pasti, biar aku pikirkan lagi." Balas Doyoung setelah lama terdiam. Jaehyun mengangguk paham.

Beberapa menit mereka terdiam, isi mangkuk Doyoung sudah habis setengah. Jaehyun yang melihatnya berinisiatif menyodorkan segelas air pada _namja_ itu.

"Minumlah _hyung_." Doyoung meraih gelas tersebut. Ia tersenyum.

" _Gomawo_ Jaehyun- _ah_." Jawabnya berterimakasih lalu meminum air pemberian Jaehyun. Kembali Doyoung melanjutkan makannya.

"Kalau aku lihat, _hyung_ lumayan banyak makan. Tapi kenapa tetap kurus seperti ini?" Jaehyun memulai kembali pembicaraan. Doyoung menoleh kearahnya dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Kau mengejek ku?" Jaehyun buru-buru menggeleng.

"Tidak. Justru aku iri dengan _hyung_ , makan banyak tapi tetap kurus. Semua orang ingin mendapat anugerah seperti itu, termasuk aku." Jaehyun berucap dengan bibir dipoutkan. Lagi-lagi Doyoung terkekeh. Ia segera menepuk pelan kepala Jaehyun.

"Jangan iri begitu. Jika kau ingin makan, makan saja. Lagipula jika kau gemuk rasanya akan terlihat lucu. Pasti volume pipimu akan bertambah, seperti _baozi_." Lalu Doyoung tergelak dengan ucapannya sendiri. Jaehyun kembali mempoutkan bibir. Ia tidak kesal, hanya _acting_.

"Ya~ Aku bercanda… Jangan marah oke?"

Jaehyun mendengarnya mengangguk pelan. Melihat Doyoung yang merasa tidak enak hati lucu juga.

"Tentang pipimu, aku tidak bohong. Pipimu benar-benar terlihat seperti _baozi_ dimataku. Sangat lucu." Tangan Doyoung bergerak menepuk pelan pipi Jaehyun.

"Berjanjilah untuk tetap memiliki pipi seperti ini. Karena aku akan sering-sering mencubitnya." Kemudian mencubit pipi Jaehyun dengan gemas. Jaehyun sendiri hanya mengaduh kecil mendapat cubitan dipipi dari Doyoung. Sisanya ia senang dan rela saja diperlakukan seperti ini.

Tanpa sadar Doyoung malah asik mencubit-cubit pipi Jaehyun, mengabaikan makanannya yang masih tersisa. Doyoung merasa tidak canggung sama sekali melakukan hal ini pada Jaehyun, seolah-olah ia sudah mengenal sangat lama sosok Jaehyun.

Sikap Jaehyun kepadanya juga sama, bahkan _namja_ Jung itu tidak memprotes sama sekali.

Sesaat Doyoung asik dengan dunianya, tapi terhenti seketika saat Jaehyun tiba-tiba mencondongkan tubuhnya, yang otomatis wajahnya juga ikut maju. Doyoung entah kenapa malah menahan nafas, wajah Jaehyun sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Setelah itu ia bisa merasakan jemari Jaehyun bergerak menyentuh bibir bawahnya. Demi apapun, Doyoung seketika gugup.

Jaehyun sendiri setelahnya langsung tersenyum sumringah saat berhasil meraih sebutir nasi dibibir bawah Doyoung. Ia melempar sembarang sebutir nasi itu, lalu mencubit pipi Doyoung.

" _Aigo._ _Hyung -ie_ makan seperti anak kecil saja." Ucapnya kemudian, lalu menarik tubuhnya kembali keposisi awal. Doyoung menghembuskan nafasnya; lega. Kejadian tadi benar-benar tidak terduga.

"Ah… Sudah malam sekali _,_ " Doyoung menoleh kearah Jaehyun. _Namja_ Jung itu tampak menurunkan tangannya. Jaehyun menatap Doyoung.

"Ayo pulang _hyung_." Ajaknya setelah mengenakan ranselnya. Doyoung mengangguk kecil.

"Ne," Lalu ikut menggendong ranselnya.

Mereka pun membayar makanan. Sempat berdebat sebentar akibat memilih siapa yang akan membayar. Akhirnya Jaehyunlah yang menang dalam perdebatan kecil itu, dan dia pun membayar semua makanan. Doyoung disampingnya tampak tidak enak hati.

"Biar aku kembalikan uangmu Jae." Setelah berjalan menjauh, Doyoung bicara dengan tangan hendak merogoh uang dari kantung seragamnya. Jaehyun menahan tangan Doyoung.

"Tidak perlu _hyung_ ," Doyoung menggeleng.

"Tidak bisa begitu." Ia menipis pelan tangan Jaehyun, berusaha meraih uang dikantung seragamnya. Jaehyun kembali menahan tangan itu.

"Astaga _hyung_ , aku bilang tidak perlu." Ucapnya lagi dengan wajah agak jengkel. Doyoung yang melihatnya perlahan menurunkan tangan.

"Baiklah. Tapi lain kali jika kita pergi keluar bersama, biarkan aku yang membayar." Mendengarnya Jaehyun langsung tersenyum. Berarti setelah ini akan ada _sesi jalan-jalan berdua_ yang kedua. Dalam hati Jaehyun bersorak senang.

"Oke _hyung-ie_." Balas Jaehyun kemudian. Segera tangan Jaehyun bergerak merangkul Doyoung. Ia tersenyum kearah _namja_ tersebut.

" _Kajja_ kita pulang~"

.

.

.

.

Doyoung dan Jaehyun akhirnya tiba dikawasan rumah mereka. Jaehyun terus saja berjalan mengikuti Doyoung sampai _namja_ itu berdiri didepan gerbang rumahnya. Doyoung berbalik.

"Pulanglah." Ucapnya dengan senyum kecil. Jaehyun mengangguk.

"Baiklah, dan terima kasih sudah mau menemaniku _hyung_ , sampai jumpa~" Balas Jaehyun sembari melambai kecil kearah Doyoung.

"Jangan lupa mandi, lalu tidur. Semoga mimpi indah." Lanjutnya kemudian dengan kedua tangan yang berpindah menjadi menggenggam masing-masing tali ranselnya. Doyoung kembali tersenyum sembari mengangguk.

" _Arraseo_. Kau juga. Sudah sana pulang," Balas Doyoung sembari mendorong kecil Jaehyun. Jaehyun mempoutkan bibirnya, tidak rela harus berpisah dengan Doyoung.

"Baiklah aku akan pulang. Sampai jumpa besok Doyoung _hyung_." Jaehyun berucap untuk terakhir kalinya. Ia membalik badannya sebentar, lalu menoleh lagi kearah Doyoung.

"Sampai jumpa." Lalu kembali lagi membalik badan, dan berjalan menuju rumahnya. Doyoung hanya bisa tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Jaehyun. Ia menggeleng pelan, lalu masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Baru saja membuka pintu rumah, Doyoung dikejutkan oleh kehadiran kakaknya. Namja yang lebih tua darinya itu berdiri tepat didepan pintu masuk utama dengan senyum mencurigakan.

"Senangnya yang baru pulang kencan~ Jaehyun tampaknya tidak rela harus pulang, kenapa tidak memintanya menginap saja?" Doyoung mendelik kearah kakaknya.

"Hentikan _hyung_. Aku tidak kencan, sudah minggir." Doyoung berjalan melewati Gongmyung. Gongmyung dengan setia mengikuti adiknya dari belakang.

"Padahal kalian baru bertemu kemarin, dan sudah jadian saja hari ini. Apakah tidak terlalu cepat?"

Bahkan saat menaiki tangga Gongmyung tetap menguntit Doyoung.

"Tapi tidak masalah. Kalian terlihat cocok jika bersama. _Hyung_ juga suka dengan anak itu, dia terlihat baik dan sayang padamu." Doyoung mendengus mendengarnya. Kakaknya benar-benar sok tahu.

" _Eomma_ dan _appa_ pasti akan senang mendengarnya. Ah ya! Aku akan memberitahu mereka besok." Doyoung berhenti ketika mereka sampai didepan pintu kamarnya. Ia berbalik, dan menghela nafas.

"Sudah aku katakan berapa kali? _Hyung_ ku tersayang~ Aku _**tidak pacaran**_ dengan Jaehyun. Kami hanya berteman, ok? Apa kau paham? Kau bisa mendengar'kan? Telingamu sehat'kan _hyung_ ku sayang?" Ucap Doyoung saat itu juga dengan dibuat halus, tapi jelas sekali kalau ia menahan geram. Gongmyung sendiri segera menyilangkan tangan didepan dada.

"Sekarang iya kalian memang berteman. Tapi nanti? Kalian pasti jadian juga." Balas Gongmyung dengan nada santai dan menatap adiknya jenaka. Doyoung mengusap wajah gusar. Kenapa kakaknya bisa semenyebalkan ini?.

"Terserah _hyung_ saja. Aku sudah lelah. Aku mau mandi lalu tidur. Sudah sana! Kembali keasal mu!" Usirnya kemudian dengan nada kesal. Doyoung segera masuk kekamarnya, lalu membanting pintu didepan Gongmyung.

"Ya! Dasar adik tidak tahu sopan santun!" Teriak Gongmyung setelahnya. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia tertawa. Sungguh menjahili Doyoung adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan.

"Sekarang saja berkata _hanya teman_ , nanti setelah jadian, awas saja kau."

Akhirnya Gongmyung berlalu dari depan kamar adiknya. Ia sebenarnya sudah mengantuk, tapi ia tidak bisa tidur begitu saja karena Doyoung belum pulang tadi. Walaupun ia jahat dan suka membully Doyoung, ia sejujurnya sangat sangat peduli dengan adiknya itu. Tapi yah seperti itu, sikap suka membullynya memang lebih dominan daripada sikap pedulinya. Namanya juga kakak.

.

.

Setelah mengenakan pakaian, Doyoung segera berbaring diatas ranjangnya. Rasa lelah menghinggapi tubuhnya, dan matanya sudah mengantuk sekali. Tapi saat hendak memasuki alam mimpi.

'Ting~'

Matanya terbuka lebar. Segera Doyoung meraba nakas disampingnya, dan menarik ponselnya. Ada pesan masuk.

 _From : Taeil hyung-ie_

 _Doyoung-ie, tadi kau pergi bersama Jaehyun ya? (21:47)_

Seketika Doyoung langsung menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Bagaimana dia bisa tahu," Gumamnya pelan. Doyoung berpikir sebentar. Rasanya ia tidak melihat sosok Taeil tadi, jadi darimana dia bisa tahu.

 _To : Taeil hyung-ie_

 _Bagaimana bisa hyung mengetahuinya? (21:48)_

Tanpa butuh waktu yang lama, beberapa detik kemudian datang balas kembali.

 _From : Taeil hyung-ie_

 _Jadi benar kau pergi bersama Jaehyun… Hyung Ten berbohong._

Astaga, bisakah untuk saat ini juga Doyoung menghajar Ten?. Anak itu memang benar-benar.

"Aish… Anak itu benar-benar." Geramnya lalu mengetik balasan untuk Taeil.

 _To : Taeil hyung-ie_

 _Aku hanya pergi menemaninya berkeliling. Hyung tahu'kan Jaehyun baru saja pindah kesini, jadi dia memintaku untuk menemaninya jalan-jalan. Itu saja, tidak lebih. (21:48)_

Ia menggigit bibirnya. Kenapa ia malah mengirim pesan seperti itu. Kesannya seperti–ya begitulah.

 _From : Taeil hyung-ie_

 _Apa kalian berkencan? (21:49)_

Doyoung membulatkan mata membaca pesan itu. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdebar, rasanya seperti kepergok berselingkuh. Kembali ia menggigit bibirnya.

 _To : Taeil hyung-ie_

 _Aku tidak berkencan dengannya Hyung. Kami hanya teman. Sebatas itu saja. Kenapa hyung berpikiran seperti itu? (21:49)_

Setelah mengirim pesan itu, Doyoung terdiam menunggu dengan perasaan aneh yang mengganjal dihatinya. Ia penasaran dengan balasan apa yang akan dikirimkan Taeil. Beberapa menit menanti, akhirnya pesannya dibalas.

 _From : Taeil hyung-ie_

 _Aku hanya menebak. Syukurlah jika kalian tidak berkencan. Kalau begitu selamat malam Doyoung-ie, jaljayo :) (21:54)_

Demi neptun! Doyoung langsung melempar ponselnya saat itu juga. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya dan memeluk bantal dengan erat. Kalau bisa ia ingin menarikan lagu milik AOA saat ini. Lagu yang itu yang Heart attack.

' _Eomeona jakumman simkunghae!'_

"Astaga! Hahahaha kau kenapa? Kau kesurupan?"

Doyoung langsung terkejut detik itu juga saat mendengar suara kakaknya. Astaga harga dirinya….

"Ya! Kau melihat semuanya?" Bukannya menjawab Gongmyung malah tertawa semakin keras.

"Kau seperti cacing kepanasan, kau tahu? Hahahahahaha! Harusnya aku video'kan saja tadi, lalu aku upload di SNS. Hahahahaha! Astaga perutku…."

Doyoung segera meraih bantalnya, dan melempar benda itu. Jujur ia malu, sangat malu malah.

"Hahahahaha! Kim Cacing Kepanasan Doyoung! Hahahahaha! Astaga perutku!"

"Kenapa ribut sekali eoh? Astaga, berhenti melempar bantal-bantalmu Doyoung- _ie_."

" _Eomma_ ~! Gongmyung _hyung_ mengejek ku lagi!"

"Seharusnya _eomma_ lihat Doyoung tadi, dia menggeliat seperti cacing–Aaaaa!"

Wanita baya yang merupakan _eomma_ dari dua Kim itu memijit keningnya pelan. Kedua anaknya ini memang tidak bisa akur barang semenit saja.

.

.

.

.

Setelah mandi dan sedikit mencicipi kue kering terbaru buatan _eomma_ nya. Jaehyun segera berbaring diranjangnya. Urusan sikat gigi bisa ia lakukan nanti, sekarang ia belum mengantuk sama sekali.

Tangan Jaehyun segera meraih ponselnya yang ada dinakas. Sesaat ia bertampang datar, tapi setelah membuka gallery ia tersenyum lebar.

"Wajahnya benar-benar lucu…" Gumamnya sembari memperhatikan dengan seksama photo yang terpampang diponselnya. Sedetik kemudian senyum cerah kembali terlukis dibibirnya.

"Nah! Kalau begini'kan aku bisa melihatnya setiap hari tanpa perlu membuka menu gallery."

Baru saja _namja_ itu mengganti wallpaper ponselnya. Seperti yang diduga, Jaehyun mengganti wallpapernya menggunakan photo Doyoung. Walaupun photonya agak gelap, tapi wajah manis Doyoung terlihat jelas dimatanya.

Menurutnya ini adalah wallpaper terbaik yang pernah ia gunakan.

"Hey berhenti tersenyum, bibirmu tidak pegal?" Jaehyun menegakkan tubuhnya. _Eomma_ nya tampak berdiri diambang pintu kamarnya. Ia tersenyum malu.

"Aigo~ anak _eomma_ pasti sedang jatuh cinta ya?" Goda wanita tersebut dengan senyum jenakanya. Jaehyun sendiri hanya bisa mengulum senyum.

"Ya sudah lanjutkan lagi acara menganggumi _crush_ mu itu,"

" _Eomma_ ~!" Mendengarnya ibu satu anak itu tertawa. Tingkah Jaehyun benar-benar lucu, membuatnya gemas.

" _Arraseo_ , _eomma_ mengerti. Baiklah jangan lupa gosok gigimu. _Have a nice dream dear_. I love you."

Mendengar itu Jaehyun segera menampilkan senyum manisnya. " _I love you too mom. Good nite,_ "

Ibu Jaehyun kemudian tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya, lalu menutup pintu kamar anaknya. Jaehyun sendiri kembali membaringkan tubuhnya, tak lupa ia meraih ponselnya lagi. Ia menekan _home button_ padaponselnya, sedetik kemudian terlihat wajah Doyoung.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya Jaehyun tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum melihatnya. Jika saja ia seperti ini ditempat umum, bisa saja orang-orang mengiranya gila. Tapi Jaehyun tidak perduli, karena nyatanya ia memang jadi sudah gila dalam hitung kurang dari 48 jam karena seorang Kim Doyoung.

" _Hyung-ie_ , aku harap cepat atau lambat kau akan merasakan hal yang sama denganku. _Ah~ Jinjja_! Kenapa jadi begini…."

Tapi Jaehyun bergerak kembali menekan _home_ _button_ pada ponselnya. Dan untuk ribuan kalinya, sampai rasanya lelah mengetikkan ini, Jaehyun lagi-lagi tersenyum.

 **TBC?**

* * *

a/n : Dan yak! Akhirnya saya update! Setelah pertapaan selama satu dekade *gak ges* akhirnya chapter 3 ini bisa terselesaikan *sujud syukur*.

Jujur aja aku mulai stuck lanjutnya, tapi aku berusaha buat lanjut. Demi kalian yang masih menanti, para Jaedo shipper yang aku cintai~ Aku sejujurnya sedih, soalnya fanfic Jaedo yang new makin jarang muncul. Padahal aku perlu asupan juga fanfic Jaedo karena moment mereka mulai jarang, bahkan di aff fanfic Jaedonya itu-itu aja, banyak yang belum dilanjut hiks-eu (2).

Ditambah sekarang aku udah kelas tiga, udah mau lulus SMA, dan persiapan UN sudah harus dilakukan, dan banyak sekali ide yang ada diotak yang gak sempet aku ketik karena saking sibuknya hiks-eu (3–curcol). Bahkan ini terbengkalai hiks-eu (4 –lama-lama ditabok readers).

Walaupun sekarang moment Jaedo makin jarang, aku harap Jaedo shipper gak pada kabur ya. Tetap setia ya, aku cinta kalian. Akhir kata semoga kalian suka chapter ini, dan mau menanti chapter berikutnya, jangan lupa review. Aku sayang kalian *muah* *dihajar*


	4. Chapter 4

Hi semuanya.

Maaf jika kalian buka ini ngira update, ini bukan update. Tapi harap dibaca ya, dikit kok hehe.

Tapi curhat bentar ya hehe. Kalau mau skip, baca 2 paragraf akhirnya ya.

Maaf ya gak pernah update sama sekali, dari terakhir update fanfic ini, bahkan ini udah pertengahan 2018. Sebenarnya aku udah ada niat mau lanjutin, bahkan worknya udah ada dilaptop baru sedikit banget itu chapter empat, tapi udah keburu dikejar sama persiapan ujian nasional, dan nyari kampus hadeh pusying.

Yah hasil ujian nasionalku cukup baik, baik banget sebenarnya tapi enggak di matematika, matpel ini bagaikan enemy dan udah pasrah, bahkan udah bikin ramalan nilai sendiri. Terkejut banget, ternyata hasil ramalanku benar, tapi untungnya lebih gede dikit dari perkiraan hahaha, mau ketawa aja liat nilainya.

Habis kelar ujian itu benar-benar sibuk banget, semua fanfic aku terlupakan begitu aja, bahkan pas itu benar-benar moody banget. Dari ujian nasional, banyak banget yg harus diurus, dari snm yang ujung-ujungnya gak dapet, abistu udah ikhlas banget ini kuliah di kampus swasta pake jalur nilai akademik. Tapi nunggu pengumumannya lumayan lama, gak tau kenapa kayaknya yang daftar juga membludak.

Abis itu aku memutuskan untuk daftar lagi di tempat lain, sama ikut sbm tuh. Aku daftar dan ikut sbm itu ogah-ogahan banget. Maaf jangan ditiru ini ya yang baru lulus wkwkwk sesat banget, uangnya lumayan tuh, tapi ortu aku gak masalah karena mereka selalu dukung dan gak pelit uang, untungnya.

Aku udah tau ini sbm gak bakal lolos, dan beneran enggak, abis itu pengumuman di kampus swasta yang aku mau itu ternyata aku lolos dan langsung interview, jadi aku gak ikut test di kampus lain yang gelombang satu.

Dan tau gak? Yang di kampus pake test gelombang satu itu pengumumannya nama aku ada, dan tercantum "TIDAK LULUS". Sebenarnya antara mau ketawa sama malu, secara temenku banyak yang test disana. Ya jelas aja gak lulus, aku aja gak dateng pas test wkwkkw.

Dan yah, sekarang aku lagi ambil semester pendek sebelum lanjut ke semester 3, cepet banget waktu itu ya. Ternyata kuliah itu gak kayak di FTV wkwkwk, ya kali sama ya. Pokoknya ada seneng dan sedihnya huhuhu. Apalagi pas ospek, seru banget pokoknya gak bakal terlupakan sampe kurang tidur tuh gara-gara harus selalu kumpul pagi-pagi buta.

Kemudian, berhubung aku kangen dan sempet ngubek-ngubek fanfic ini, aku putusin buat lanjutin. Sampe dulu ada yang kirim dm ya ke aku, minta dilanjutin. Sekarang bakal aku lanjutin ya, tapi aku bakal ulang dari awal ceritanya dengan ada perubahan, mengingat ini udah lama banget gak tersentuh fanficnya dan udah lupa mau kayak gimana akhirnya.

Satu lagi, aku lanjut fanfic ini di wattpad ya teman-teman. Judulnya masih sama kok, tapi pen name aku berubah jadi markleedictionary. Kalian search aja itu name atau judulnya tuh jangan lupa Jaedo-nya. Aku akan usahain untuk fast update di sana. Jadi jangan lupa mampir ya kesana, kalau kalian masih mau baca.

Sekian dari aku, makasih kalau bacanya ampe habis. Aku cuma mau berbagi cerita aja.

Tertanda, jaedo shipper.

Xoxo guys


End file.
